ANGERME
ANGERME (アンジュルム), do roku 2014 známé jako S/mileage (スマイレージ) je japonská popová skupina sestávající se momentálně z 10 aktivních členek. ANGERMElogo-katakana.png|Logo (2014-) ANGERMElogo1.jpg|Logo (2014-) ANGERMElogo2.png|Logo (2014) SmileageLogo.png|Logo (2009-2014) SmileageEmblem.png|Logo (2009-2014) Členky Současné členky= ;2. generace (2011) * Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) Leader ;3. generace (2014) *Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希) *Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子) ;4. generace (2015) *Kamikokuryo Moe (上國料萌衣) ;5. generace (2016) *Kasahara Momona (笠原桃奈) ;6. generace (2017) *Kawamura Ayano (川村文乃) Subleader *Funaki Musubu (船木結) ;7. generace (2018) *Oota Haruka (太田遥香) *Ise Layla (伊勢鈴蘭) ;8. generace (2019) *Hashisako Rin (橋迫鈴) |-|Bývalé členky= ;1. generace (2009) * Wada Ayaka (和田彩花) 2009-2019 * Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳) 2009-2011 * Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) 2009-2015 * Ogawa Saki (小川紗季) 2009-2011 ;2. generace (2011) * Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香) - opustila skupinu ze zdravotních důvodů * Nakanishi Kana (中西香奈) graduovala 10.12.2019 * Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈) - graduovala 25.09.2019 * Tamura Meimi (田村芽実) - graduovala 30.05.2016 ;3. generace (2014) * Aikawa Maho (相川茉穂) - graduovala 31.12.2017 Historie thumb|ANGERME, Prosinec 2014 thumb|S/mileage, Červenec 2013 Původní členky Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon a Ogawa Saki byly od roku 2004 součástí Hello! Pro Egg. V roce 2009 bylo Tsunku oznámil, že vytvoří novou skupinu. Vydaly 4 indie singly a později v roce 2010 se staly jednou z hlavních skupin Hello! Projectu. Ale předtím musely získat 10 tisíc fotek smějících se lidí. To se podařilo, a tak skupina vydala svůj první singl Yumemiru Fifteen pod vydávací společností "hachama". V roce 2011, při příležitosti oslavy 1. výročí skupiny, vyhlásil Tsunku konkurz na sub-členky S/mileage. Bylo vybráno 5 členek: Nakanishi Kana, Kosuga Fuyuka a Tamura Meimi společně s bývalými členkami Hello Pro Kenshuusei Takeuchi Akari and Katsuta Rinou V srpnu 2011 Ogawa Saki promovala ze skupiny, později v září opustila skupinu ze zdravotních důvodů i sub-členka Kosuga Fuyuka, s tím, že až jí bude lépe, vstoupí do Hello Pro Kenshuusei. O pár dní později se sub-členky staly plnohodnotnými členkami 2. generace S/mileage. Aby toho nebylo málo, na konci roku 2011 graduovala ze skupiny i Maeda Yuka. Skupina pokračovala v sestavě 6 členek po více než dva roky. V roce 2014 měla skupina svůj první koncert v Nippon Budokan, největší koncertní hale v Tokyu. V říjnu tohoto roku byly vybrány 3 členky z Hello Pro Kenshuusei jako 3. generace S/mileage, Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho a Sasaki Rikako. Na konci roku 2014 se skupina přejmenovala na ANGERME (アンジュルム; japonsky čteno jako "Anjurumu"). Název vznikl kombinácí francouzských slov Ange (=anděl) + Larme (slza). Diskografie Singly Indie #2009.06.07 aMa no Jaku (ぁまのじゃく) #2009.09.23 Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai (あすはデートなのに、今すぐ声が聞きたい) #2009.11.23 Suki-chan (スキちゃん) #2010.03.14 Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! (オトナになるって難しい!!!) #2014.10.04 SMILE FANTASY! Major #2010.05.26 Yumemiru Fifteen (夢見る 15歳) #2010.07.28 ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (○○ がんばらなくてもええねんで!!) #2010.09.29 Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (同じ時給で働く友達の美人ママ) #2011.02.09 Short Cut (ショートカット) #2011.04.27 Koi ni Booing Buu! (恋にBooingブー!) #2011.08.03 Uchouten LOVE (有頂天ＬＯＶＥ) #2011.09.28 Tachiagirl (タチアガール) #2011.12.28 Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (プリーズ ミニスカ ポストウーマン！) #2012.02.01 Choto Mate Kudasai! (チョトマテクダサイ!) #2012.05.02 Dot Bikini (ドットビキニ) #2012.08.22 Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (好きよ、純情反抗期。) #2012.11.28 Samui ne. (寒いね。) #2013.03.20 Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (旅立ちの春が来た) #2013.07.03 Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan (新しい私になれ！／ヤッタルチャン) #2013.12.18 Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" (ええか！？/「良い奴」) #2014.04.30 Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion (ミステリーナイト！／エイティーン エモーション) #2014.08.20 Aa Susukino / Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu (嗚呼 すすきの/地球は今日も愛を育む) #2015.02.04 Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu (大器晩成/乙女の逆襲) #2015.07.22 Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally (七転び八起き/臥薪嘗胆/魔法使いサリー) #2015.11.11 Desugita Kui wa Utarenai / Dondengaeshi / Watashi (出すぎた杭は打たれない/ドンデンガエシ/わたし) #2016.04.27 Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (次々続々／糸島Distance／恋ならとっくに始まってる) #2016.10.19 Umaku Ienai / Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen / Wasurete Ageru (上手く言えない／愛のため今日まで進化してきた人間　愛のためすべて退化してきた人間／忘れてあげる) #2017.06.21 Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai / Namida Iro no Ketsui / Majokko Megu-chan (愛さえあればなんにもいらない/ナミダイロノケツイ/魔女っ子メグちゃん) #2018.05.09 Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi / Uraha=Lover / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (2018 Acoustic Ver.) (タデ食う虫もLike it!/46億年LOVE) #2018.10.31 Tade Kuu Mushi mo Like it! / 46okunen LOVE (泣けないぜ・・・共感詐欺/Uraha=Lover/君だけじゃないさ...friends(2018アコースティックVer.)) #2019.04.10 Koi wa Accha Accha / Yumemita Fifteen (恋はアッチャアッチャ/夢見た 15年) DVD/BD #2017.12.13 Manner Mode / Kisokutadashiku Utsukushiku / Kimi Dake ja nai sa...friends (マナーモード/キソクタダシクウツクシク/君だけじゃないさ...friends) Spolupráce #2010.11.24 My School March (マイ・スクール・マーチ) (Oha Girl Maple with S/mileage) (マイ・スクール・マーチ) #2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (Bekimasu) (負けるな わっしょい!) #2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) (ブスにならない哲学) #2018.09.26 YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki (YEAH YEAH YEAH/憧れのStress-free/花、闌の時) (Hello Pro All Stars) (ハロプロ・オールスターズ) Písně #2018.07.21 Natsu Shougun (夏将軍) Alba #2010.12.08 Warugaki ① (悪ガキッ①) #2013.05.22 ② Smile Sensation (②スマイルセンセーション) #2019.05.15 Rinnetenshou ~ANGERME Past, Present & Future~ (輪廻転生〜ANGERME Past, Present & Future〜) Best Alba #2012.05.30 S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ① (スマイレージ ベストアルバム 完全版①) #2015.11.25 S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taiki Bansei" (S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM「大器晩成」) Kategorie:ANGERME da:ANGERME de:ANGERME en:ANGERME es:ANGERME fr:ANGERME it:ANGERME ja:アンジュルム